Accidental Intake
by anonymousonlooker
Summary: What happens when Misaki accidentally gets his hands on an aphrodisiac. Lots of fluff and smut, and, well, that's basically it.


"Stupid." Usagi stated firmly, glaring coldly at the woman seated across from him.

"But sensei," Aikawa whined, pushing the box a little further towards him, "Your manuscript is over two months late, and still you've given me nothing. Maybe this could help give you a little inspiration. Please, sensei, I'm out of ideas. I've got the printers riding my ass, and the company's threatening to drop the story altogether. I don't know what else to do. I can't hold them off any longer."

"No." The man replied flatly, redirecting his cold gaze from the desperate woman in front of him to the small package lying innocently on the coffee table before him.

Never would he have thought the woman would resort to such tricks.

What lay in front of him was a pleasantly packaged tea, an aphrodisiac, and one of the best.

His Misaki had grown a little less than willing lately, being so busy at his new job at Murakawa. This had left Usagi with a terrible case of writer's block for his new boy's love novel, and more than a little sexually frustrated. Even still, he would never resort to what the woman was suggesting.

He wrinkled his nose at Aikawa's latest scheme. Honestly, what was going on in that ridiculous head of hers. This had to be a new low. While he couldn't say he hadn't considered it before, the idea of drugging his Misaki seemed somehow wrong and unappealing.

Contrary to to popular belief, he was not a common rapist, and he liked to believe that Misaki remained by his side out of love. He needed to be reassured with every fiber of his being that what they had was real. That when they became one, body and soul, it was because Misaki wanted it too, because Misaki loved him back, and because Misaki needed him just as much as he needed his Misaki. What he didn't need was cheap tricks and false affection. When Misaki cried out his name he wanted it to be because he was driven to by his overwhelming lust and passion, not out of a drug induced haze.

While the idea of a willing Misaki was more than a little tempting, he wanted Misaki to initiate by his own free will, because he began to crave the older man's affection, not because some damned drink had made him horny. He didn't know if it would ever happen, but when that day came, he knew that that moment would be well worth the wait. And so, for Misaki to come around, he would wait eternity.

Besides, he liked when Misaki was feisty. It always amused him how the boy would fight and struggle back, denying his own obvious pleasure. It came with the most rewarding moment when the boy would finally give in to his desires, relinquishing his willing body to the man he loved.

That was how he wanted things to be.

"Please, sensei, just consider it," Aikawa begged, gathering he coat and purse and slowly making her way to the door. While she would have prefered to stay and pester the man into doing his job, she had a meeting to catch, one she could not afford to miss.

Reluctantly she made her way out of the spacious apartment, casting a firm glance at the lazy author on her way.

Usagi sighed when the witch finally left him alone. The woman really had no boundaries. If he couldn't write, he couldn't write, simple as that. He didn't know why she even bothered. She always winded up being more of a nuisance than an inspiration anyway. What did she think, he just pulled these stories out of his ass? He would write when he felt like it, and only then. Otherwise, the story would be no good. What reader could enjoy a piece not even the writer was into?

He scowled one last time at the hated box before him before disappearing into his bedroom for a nap, grumbling all the while about stupid women.

* * *

Hours later, the chocolate brown head of Misaki poked its way through the front door, nervously scanning the apartment before sighing and shuffling in. It seemed his lover was upstairs at the moment. Hopefully getting his work done for once, he thought heatedly, knowing full well the man was probably asleep. Either way, he was just happy he didn't have to worry about getting jumped.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the man's constant attentions. That wasn't it at all. In fact, deep down in a place Misaki had way too much pride to admit existed, he had actually grown to miss his Usagi's cool touch and heated lavender gaze. His skillful ministrations and lust filled words.

Misaki shook his head, blushing. That wasn't what he needed to be focusing on right now. He had promised himself that he would work hard at his new job, to make Usagi proud. If that meant putting aside his worldly desires and throwing himself head on into the task ahead of him, then so be it. He would try his very best to become great at what he did, just as his Usagi was. He would strive to become a man worthy of his love, and that meant Usagi's affections would just have to wait for the moment.

What he really hated was having to deny the man. Each time he had to turn away from Usagi's eager invitation, he would catch a glimpse of the hurt look in the man's beautiful eyes. He did not want to cause the man pain, and to see him look so broken caused a pang in his heart.

"I'm sorry," he whispered sadly, " just a little longer. I promise."

When the time came, he could face Usagi as the man he wanted so desperately to be. When the time came, he would be worthy of Usagi's undying love, but not until then. He would wait until then. No matter how much his aching heart and lewd body cried out for the man he loved, he would wait.

And so, at the moment, Misaki was happy to have the time to himself. The last thing he wanted right now was his love testing his resolve, as he didn't think he could handle having to reject him yet again.

Misaki lied miserably on the couch, trying to pull himself out of the stupor his thoughts had landed him in. Really, he didn't like to think of his current situation. Instead, he opted to focus solely on the end results. At the moment, however, such optimism seemed impossible, and so he allowed himself to be dragged further into his dismal situation.

Oh, did he miss Usagi. Of course he would never admit that in a million years. He began to wonder if maybe this whole plan of his was stupid, if maybe he was being a stubborn idiot, and he should go upstairs and see the man he craved so much. It pained him, however, to think that all his efforts had been for nothing. He would wait, he decided, though he wanted so bad an excuse to go see the man.

Sighing deeply in exasperation and self loathing, Misaki began to regret ever making himself such a promise. While it had seemed brilliant at the time, it really had cause nothing but anguish. It planted a seed of doubt into the relationship he reluctantly cherished.

_What am I doing_, he wondered miserably.

He had just decided to go see the man and apologize for the whole stupid situation when he caught sight of the fancy box perched atop the coffee table. The obviously expensive drink certainly was appealing, _and the perfect distraction_, Misaki decided. He knew Usagi wouldn't mind if he helped himself to some, as the man never did.

If he kept his mind on the drink, he reasoned, he might just be able to make it through the night without caving in and going to see the man. With that, he happily busied himself preparing the tea, pushing all thoughts of the person he missed the most out of his mind.

* * *

The tea was delicious, and it really had served as a great distraction. A much happier Misaki now sat pleasantly on the couch, marveling at the richness of his drink. All thoughts of his lover had been temporarily suspended from his mind as he wondered what it was exactly he held in his hand, and how much it had cost. He downed it quickly, resolving to chew his extravagant lover out later for being so careless in his spendings.

_Really, that Usagi-san has no concept of money_, he thought lazily.

Usagi-san...

His cheeks pinked as lustful thoughts of his love began to enter his mind unbidden. He thought of the man's deep, sensual voice as he whispered dirty things to him while lightly nibbling his sensitive ear. How he would kiss him so passionately, and his tongue would gently caress the insides of his mouth, capturing his soft moans of pleasure. How he would play with his nipples until he was screaming for more, begging to be taken by the man's masculine form. How the man's hot mouth would capture other parts of him, showering him with it's endless affections until he fell over the edge of ecstasy. How it felt to have the man inside of him, to feel so full as he pounded relentlessly into that bundle of nerves, until sparks of pleasure exploded before his eyes, and he lost himself in his love.

He thought of the way Usagi's muscles flexed when he was on top of him. He wondered at how sexy he sounded when he let loose his rare cry of pleasure. He never wanted Usagi to know just how much that deep voice of his turned him on. It sent goosebumps down his skin, and he secretly wished the man to be more vocal in bed. He thought of the man's naked body. His perfect proportions as sweat shown on his flawless porcelain skin, making its way down his most intimate curves. He pictured Usagi's face clearly in his mind. His handsome features set in concentration and the eyes he loved so much clouded in lust. Lust for him. Lust for his body. He smiled as he thought of how the man's soft silver hair grew more tousled as the night grew on. As he continued to make a bigger mess of his Misaki.

Misaki's cheeks grew redder and his body hotter as he began to think of another part of his lover. His most favored part at the moment. His large cock. How he longed for the feel of it. He wanted to reach out and stroke its great length, to feel it become erected in his eager palm. He wanted to see the man writhe as he played with his throbbing member, watching it grow harder as he sent him further over the edge. He wanted to feel the heated flesh beneath his fingers as he pleasured his Usagi-san, and hear him cry out in that voice he loved, begging for more. He wanted to watch as the tip pooled with precum, and spilled over his growing hardness. He wanted to lick it up, to take his lover in his mouth, something he had never dared to do before. He found himself wondering what Usagi would feel like, what he would taste like. He wanted to see the look on his face when he came. He needed to see. He needed Usagi-san.

Misaki flushed further as his body burned up. He didn't know where those thought had come from, but they had aroused him immeasurably. He felt so hot, and he had hardened almost painfully. He squirmed uncomfortably and felt his erected member shift against his tightening pants. He moaned as a wave of pleasure rocked his body. He moved again, simply because he couldn't help himself, and cried out, wanting more.

In shame, he threw himself face down against the couch cushions, trying to ignore the incessant throbbing of his aching groin as it cried out for his attention. Why was he feeling like this? Why was he suddenly so horny? He wanted with all his might for Usagi to come down and take him right there, but he knew that it would be beyond embarrassing if his lover were to actually catching him in this situation. He didn't know what to do, but this feeling couldn't be ignored.

As it turned out, his new position presented a bit of a problem, as he could now feel the pressure of the couch against his desperate crotch. Unconsciously, he bucked his hips, relishing in the delicious friction this presented. His cries muffled in the armrest, he began to take pleasure in moving his hips. Shocks of pleasure were sent up his body at the attention his cock was receiving.

Deciding it wasn't enough, he flipped himself over, ready to take matters into his own hands. He wanted more, and he was too driven out of his mind by lust and pleasure to be aware of his actions, or to feel ashamed. His hand snaked down his heated body, to the large bulge in his pants. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as he rubbed his palm over the tented material. He traced the outline of his ready dick, too lost in the sensation to notice a certain someone standing by the foot of the stairs, completely stunned by the lewd actions taking place on the couch.

Usagi watched in awe as Misaki played with himself, though still fully clothed. Something he badly wanted to fix. He listened to the wanton moans of his pink-faced lover as he writhed in ecstasy, lost to the world and everything but his self pleasure. The boy bit his lip alluringly as he arched his back. Sweat trickled down his flushed face, sticking a bit of his silky chocolate hair to his flawless face, making him appear that much more delectable. In fact, the boy looked absolutely edible, and suddenly Usagi was hungry for a taste of his Misaki. He felt his body react to this delicious display, and as his cock swelled, he had to resist the urge to completely ravage the boy right there.

It had been so long since he had felt the warmth of his Misaki, who had been acting so cold lately. A fact that bothered him deeply and worried him to his very core. So long, and yet here his Misaki was, practically begging to be taken.

What on earth had gotten into the boy?

That was when his eyes fell upon the opened package that still sat on the coffee table. He silently cursed himself for being so careless. Of course Misaki wouldn't know what the stuff was, and yet he had just left it out in the open like that, in a place so obvious the boy was sure to find it. How could he have been so stupid? He hadn't wanted to drug Misaki. He really hadn't. But then again, looking at the vulnerable boy before him, so unguarded and delectably horny, he wondered why that was.

Misaki looked so unbearably sexy right now that he almost regretted not taking his editor's advice into consideration. To think he had almost missed out on the chance to see Misaki like this.

"Usagi-san~" Misaki moaned heatedly from the couch, thrusting up into his hand before moving up to undo the button in his pants and finally release his aching length. With his other hand, he caressed his hardened nipple as he continued to cry out his lover's name.

Usagi felt his pants tighten further at the display, and all misgiving aside, he began to move towards the boy as if in a trance, unable to control himself any longer. What's done was done. All that mattered now was that Misaki needed release, and he was happy to provide it.

Finally, he had bridged the gap, and was hovering over his eager lover, who had succeeded in removing his pants.

Misaki was just reaching down to remove his stained boxers as well when he felt a large cool hand stop his movements. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with Usagi-san, whose darkened lavender stare and tented sleeping shorts told him he was only seconds away from being pounded. He welcomed the idea, and shut his eyes once more as their lips collided.

There was no time for embarrassment as their kiss grew heated. Their lips became desperate. Usagi's tongue stroked every inch of his hot cavern, and he eagerly sucked it in, wanting to taste more of his Usagi-san.

They broke away panting, Misaki licking Usagi's bottom lip desperately as his face grew painfully out of reach. Usagi moved down to his neck, sucking the the sensitive skin below his jaw and trailing sweet kisses to his collarbone, where he stopped to leave a love bite.

Misaki fiddled with the material of the other man's shirt, growing frustrated with its presence.

Usagi lifted his shirt up willingly, revealing the broad expanse of his chest, fueling Misaki's pooling desire.

Misaki's shirt soon followed, and Usagi busied himself with the smaller man's nipples, enjoying the soft cries he received as he caressed the hardened buds with his hot tongue.

Misaki cried out, shamelessly moaning his love's name as he arched his back, grinding his unbearable erection against the other man's, relishing the soft groan he received in response, and crying out himself as pleasure shot up his spine.

When the man refused to leave his nipples, Misaki grew frustrated, as he felt Usagi's skillful mouth could be put to better use elsewhere. He ground against him once more, harder this time, and felt the man harden further in response.

They were both so unbearably hard as their clothed erections rubbed against each other, shameless moans spilling from both their kiss swollen lips.

Usagi smirked at how forward his lover was being. He was obviously in no mood for foreplay. Misaki was horny, and aching for release. But then, so was he.

"U-usagi- san... please.." Misaki begged, and that did it. Usagi slithered his way down Misaki's body, his face hovering just inches above the boy's straining boxers, a huge wet stain decorating the aroused front.

In seconds, he had the offending material removed, his hot breath coating Misaki's leaking erection.

Naked, Misaki looked as beautiful as ever, sweating and panting beneath him, and he took a moment to marvel at the utter beauty of his partner before Misaki whined and squirmed, bringing him back to the present.

Wasting no more time, he greedily licked up the boy's hardened cock, letting his salty sweet taste dance around his tongue before taking the tip in his mouth. He sucked and flicked his tongue out playfully, enjoying the response he was getting.

He pulled the boy the rest of the way into his mouth. He began to suck as he ran his tongue up and down the pulsing member, taking Misaki all the way into his heated wet cavern. He began bobbing up and down, sucking his love hungrily. He looked up at the younger man while doing so, devouring the sight presented before him.

Misaki's face was was twisted in a mask of pure pleasure, and Usagi almost came from just the sinful sounds escaping his unguarded lips. The sound was such an arousing combination of sweet, sexy, and dirty, that it shouldn't be legal, and Usagi was falling victim to it.

"Usagi-san f-faster.. please.. uhn.. more.. ahhh~" The boy mewled as he felt his climax approaching. He felt the familiar heat pooling in his lower abdomen and his heavy balls constrict as he neared his end. Usagi could do nothing but comply to the sweet boy's commands, bobbing his head faster, and moaning around the heated flesh.

Misaki couldn't take it. The vibrations and the sound of Usagi's sexy moans sent him over the edge. He cried out as a wave of immense pleasure engulfed him and he shot out his powerful orgasm into Usagi's waiting mouth. He squeezed his eyes tight as the white hot thrill rocked his body, and Usagi swallowed his seed willingly, licking his lips sensually before collecting the last bit from Misaki's spent tip.

Misaki caught his breath, and Usagi waited, eyes roaming hungrily over the boy's flushed body, soaking in the gorgeous sight that was Misaki. He wished that he could commit every detail of this moment to memory.

Misaki didn't stay down for long, however, and soon he found his tired hand reaching for the large bulge in the other man's pajamas. Not fully aware of what he was doing, he began to play with it, tugging it gently and stroking it eagerly until the tip became soaked.

Impatiently, he ripped Usagi's pants down, for once greatly appreciative that the man refused to wear any form of underwear to bed.

Misaki stared at Usagi's proud member, awed. The man was so large, he always found himself amazed, and incredibly turned on, when looking at it. He couldn't resist his strong urge to touch the man, something he admittedly didn't do enough, especially considering how sexy his lover just so happened to be.

Suddenly, he couldn't keep his hands off that perfect body he so denied being attracted to. The man was so masculine and hot, he wanted to run his hand over every inch and curve of his sweat slicked skin. He wanted to touch one place in particular the most.

He wrapped a cautious hand around Usagi's thick length, running the other through his silver locks and down his toned back, circling the small of it before coming to rest on his firm ass. He gave it a quick squeeze before he began his ministrations.

Nervously, he began to run his hand up the man's thick length, spurred on by the gentle grunts and moans he was eliciting from his usually silent companion. The skin was taut, soft, and warm, and very pleasant to touch. He caressed the head of the man's throbbing penis with his thumb, the low growl the older man let out was quickly reviving his taxed cock. He wanted the weeping organ inside of him more than anything, and yet he didn't want to let go of it. He liked the feel of it in his hands. He even thought he would like the feel of it in his mouth. It was heavy and fun to play with, and he wanted to pleasure Usagi, as the man had done him. He found himself wondering why he hadn't done this before. It seemed like such a waste, all that time spent unaware of the pleasant sensation that was the feel of the man's perfect cock between his heated fingers.

Suddenly, the boy felt himself flipped over. Usagi had grown impatient under his love's hesitant caress, and as much as he enjoyed watching Misaki slowly overcome his initial nerves and touch him in such an intimate place, it was driving him crazy. He needed to be inside the boy. He was being driven out of his mind in lust, and not even he, the Great Lord Usami Akihiko, could contain his shameless grunts, moans, and growls of pleasure anymore.

Reaching under the couch, he quickly retrieved one of the many bottles of lube he had conveniently hidden around the apartment for such an occasion. He ripped the cap off and dumped a bunch into his hand, tossing the bottle aside and coating his fingers.

He inserted one into Misaki's tight pink hole, stretching the ring of muscles around it and caressing the boy's silky interior. Misaki pushed back into his finger, aching his back and moaning. He wiggled his butt cutely, signaling he was ready for more.

"Misaki," Usagi growled into the younger man's ear, causing him to shudder at the intensity of that voice he loved, "you don't know what you do to me." Usagi stuck a second finger in, beginning to scissor Misaki's hot insides, preparing him. He reached deeper, finding the boy's prostate. Misaki gasped, pushing back into the man as he began to massage the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Usagi-san~ there, oh god, yes, there! Ahhhh! Please, more! Usagi," Misaki screamed, gripping the sofa tightly between his balled fists, arching his back as Usagi inserted the final finger, making sure Misaki's tight entrance was ready for his large package. He smirked at how unguarded the boy was, even as he grew more aroused.

Usagi continued to attack Misaki's prostate, and under the assault Misaki's erection had been brought back to life completely, standing in eager anticipation of Usagi's attention. The man was not one to disappoint, and quickly snaked his arm around Misaki's trim waste to take a hold of it, stroking it gently with feathery caresses that drove the boy insane. Unable to bear it, Misaki moaned loudly.

"Please, Usagi, I-I want you.. inside.. please." The boy blushed as he said this, and felt the man reluctantly remove his fingers from inside of him. He whined a little at the loss of contact.

Shyly, Misaki turned himself around to face his Usagi, awkwardly straddling the man's lap, his cheeks crimson. Usagi's eyes widened at the implication of this action, shocked, yet utterly please at this turn of events.

Misaki looked up at his lover uncertainly, lust not quite masking the innocence and uncertainty found perpetually in his wide emerald eyes. At this, Usagi smiled and gave him a small nod of encouragement, urging him to continue.

Silently, Misaki lowered himself down onto the tip of his love's leaking member. Spreading his pert cheeks, he moaned at the sudden heat that filled him. His eyes fluttered shut as he reached the base, feeling so utterly full and content to finally be one with his only love.

As Misaki's heat engulfed him, it took all Usagi had not to flip the boy over and pound him senseless.

"Ah, Misaki, you're so tight," he ground out, resisting the urge to thrust up into the boy until he was ready, "you feel so hot and good around me, damn, I want you. Misaki."

Usagi's smoky drawl and naughty words stirred something in Misaki, who lifted himself up and began to lower himself back onto the waiting man, adjusting the angle while doing so to grant better access to his prostate.

The two began to move together, reaching higher levels of ecstasy as they explored each other's bodies. Lips collided with heated passion as hands roamed broad expanses of sweat slicked skin, tangling and detangling from silky locks as the two went at it with fervor, unable to get enough of each other.

Usagi gripped Misaki's hips tightly, slamming up into the boy, who pushed back down with all his might, wiggling his tight ass, searching to engulf more of the man's generous member.

Usagi reached down, stroking Misaki's neglected member, causing the boy to clench tightly around him. A pleasure coursed through Usagi which curled his toes, and and he went at Misaki with renewed passion, playing with the boy's eager dick and thrusting with all he had, relishing the silky feel of the boy's spasming walls.

It seemed the two could not get close enough as a tight coiling ran through their bellies, signaling their imminent release. They sped up, the quick slap of skin and the wanton moans of two men in love filled the otherwise silent room with the symphony of their frantic love making.

As the two began to reach climax, they clung to each other, locking heated lips and embracing tightly as one last final thrust sent them both into the depths of ecstasy. Usagi growled, filling Misaki's tight hole with his hot orgasm, while the boy cried out, coating both their chests in his sticky white seed.

The two collapsed into one another, panting deeply as pleasure rocked their bodies and they came down from their high. They embraced tightly, unable to let go. Unwilling to lose the heat and comfort of the other's strong arms.

Eventually, Usagi loosened his hold on the boy, pulling out of him and cleaning the remains of their recent orgasms off of Misaki as best he could with the tissues he kept on the coffee table. Tenderly, as if he were the most precious thing in the world, which to Usagi, he was, he laid Misaki on the couch, stroking the damp strands of chocolate hair off his forehead. Gently, he leaned down and placed a feathery kiss on the boy's flushed cheek, running a thumb lightly along the other. Silently, he watched as Misaki's breathing became regular, and his precious love came down from his high.

He marveled at the boys beauty as his emerald eyes became heavy. What had he ever done to deserve such happiness in his life? How had it ever came about, by some wondrous twist of fate, he had the right to call Misaki his? It seemed unfair, almost, that he alone possessed the heart of this beautiful person. Misaki seemed almost a gift too sacred to be possessed by one. His was a light that needed to be shared with the world, and yet, though it felt unbelievably selfish, Usagi knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he would share Misaki with no one. The day he let Misaki slip from his grasp would be the day he ceased living, for to him, there was no life without Misaki in it. He would to anything within his power and beyond it to keep the boy's heart, for he would never relinquish his hold on him. His was a love that went beyond words, that bound two souls together, and to him, Misaki was the most precious gift he could ever have received. He felt his heart swell as he studied Misaki's soft features.

_Like an angel_.

He was overwhelmed with the desire to hold the smaller man, to keep him close. Lying down beside Misaki, he gathered the frail form in his arms, pulling him towards himself. He held Misaki tightly, his chin rested on his sweet chocolate head while Misaki curled into him, his forehead nestled into the man's broad chest, above his heart. A perfect fit. It was as if their bodies were made for each other.

Usagi leaned down, whispering softly into the other man's ear.

"I love you, Misaki. I love you so much I can't stand it. I love you," he cooed, pouring out the words that needed to be said as he kissed the top of Misaki's head lovingly. If only he could express this overwhelming feeling through words. Though he was an author, when it came to Misaki, he found himself stolen of his breath, at a loss for what to say.

Misaki looked up at him shyly, green irises peeking out behind tired eyes. For a moment, their eyes met, and it was as if nothing else mattered but the moment at hand, the two men wrapped in each other's arms, savoring the intimate embrace. Misaki leaned up slowly, and placed the most innocent of kisses upon the other man's lips, his cheeks turning pink as a result of his bold actions.

"I l-love you too Usagi-san," He responded quietly, tightening his grip on the man as his cheeks darkened and a single tear made its silent course down his pained face, "I'm sorry, when this happened, I-I wanted to be w-worthy.. of you, Usagi-san." He mumbled this so quietly that Usagi had to strain to hear it as Misaki buried his face further into his chest, inhaling shakily.

"Worthy?" Usagi repeated, raising an eyebrow, completely baffled by Misaki's unexpected confession. What could possibly have made his angel feel unworthy? If anything, he was the undeserving one, and he would tell him as much, if only he'd listen. Misaki didn't understand just how beautiful he was, how much an impact he made, it hurt his heart to think what might have given him such low self confidence. If only Misaki could know the sincerity behind his words. If only Misaki knew the depth of his perfection.

The boy looked up again, meeting the author's unwavering gaze, a new tear slipped down his tired cheek.

"Y-you always work so hard, a-and you're so successful. I-I Just thought that.. i-if I worked hard too, that.. I-I could be your equal, a-and be worthy of you.. Usagi-san," the boy finally choked out, more tears spilling over the boundaries of his emerald orbs as quiet sobs wracked his small frame.

Usagi was shocked when he managed to piece together the meaning behind the boy's words. All this time, Misaki hadn't been avoiding him. He hadn't grown tired of him and tried distancing himself from their relationship. Somehow, in Misaki's mind, he had been trying to bring the two closer together, as if he could somehow bridge a gap between them through his success, and somehow become more worthy of the man he loved. Become more deserving of Usagi's affections. Somehow, Usagi wanted to laugh at the absurdity of their situation. Misaki could be such a naive boy. Didn't he know that he didn't need to change, that Usagi didn't want him to change, for he loved the boy just as he was. Misaki had nothing to prove to him, for in his mind, Misaki was already the epitome of perfection. His body, his heart, his soul, his very essence, to Usagi's keen eye, was lacking in nothing. What would it take to make the boy understand? He was fine, just the way he was, and Usagi wouldn't change a thing for the world. Misaki didn't need to be rich, successful, or particularly talented, for Misaki in himself was enough. That's all he ever needed to be.

He sighed, looked down at the sobbing man in his arms, wanting with all his heart for the boy's happiness to return. He wanted Misaki's dazzling smile. He wanted only good memories for the boy. If he could, he would shield his precious blossom from the harsh outside world, to ensure nothing were to endanger the light he held within him, though of course, Misaki would never allow that.

He really was not good in these kind of situations, however, and after awkwardly wracking his brain for any method he knew how to stop the boy's overflowing tears, only one thing came to mind.

Tenderly, he leaned down and captured the sobbing boy's lips, passionately running his tongue along the boy's soft pink mouth, before reluctantly pulling away to gaze into his lover's eyes. Misaki had stopped crying, and Usagi smirked as he leaned down and kissed the last of his tears from the corner of his emerald eyes. Misaki's innocent orbs looked up at him expectantly, but he simply pulled the boy closer, enveloping him in his overwhelming embrace.

He leaned down to whisper into Misaki's ear.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked simply, to which the boy nodded slowly."Then that's all you'll ever have to be Misaki, is you, nothing more."

Misaki sniffled at the weight of the man's words, burying his face further into Usagi's chest. Everything would be fine, he just had to keep going as he was.

"I love you, Usagi-san," Misaki whispered. Usagi smiled genuinely as he realized that was the second time that night Misaki had uttered those words he longed for. He couldn't be in a greater state of bliss.

He nuzzled the man's hair, and as he did so, realized that Misaki he drifted off in his arms. The boy looked so peaceful when he slept.

There was no telling the depth to which Misaki's insecurities ran, but Usagi knew one thing for certain: he would be there, every step of the way, to catch Misaki when he stumbled, until one day, Misaki could stand on his own, and face the world confidently as the precious being Usagi knew him to be. Someday, he would make Misaki believe in his worth. Someday Misaki would know just how special he was.

Usagi allowed the gentle lull of his lover's breathing pull him further into the weight of sleep. He knew in the morning he would have to explain to Misaki his strange actions and behaviors, and about the tea he had unwittingly gotten into. He was certain that when that came about, it would not be pretty. For now, however, he was content to fall asleep in his lover's arms, allowing whatever the future held in store for him to take its course as it would, in due time. For now, he was happy. For now, that was all that mattered. And with that thought in mind, he drifted off.

In the end, neither of them had stuck to their resolve. That didn't matter, though. Sometimes, things didn't go exactly as planned. Sometimes, they went better. As long as there were both happy, curled into each other's embrace and basking in the warmth of one another's naked bodies, that was all that mattered. In the end, they were together and happy, and memories had been made to be treasured.

* * *

**Uhm, hi! Okay, so I'm just gonna leave this here.. whatever it is. Honestly it was just gonna be a short lemon, but then I added some things, and, well, everything just kind of spiraled out of control and six thousand words later, here I am! Well, if you made it to the end, I just want to thank you so very much for your time! I hope you enjoyed it, even just a little bit.**

**I had a bit of an issue with what to call Usagi. It didn't seem right to just keep switching his name around. Usami seemed to formal, and Akihiko isn't used that often in the show, so it felt wrong to me. In the end I decided to just always refer to him as 'Usagi.' I hope you don't mind.**

**Also, I'd like to apologize that the actual penetration scene isn't all that long. I just struggle to keep that part going without using the word 'thrust' to death, so, yeah.. sorry.**

**I'm really really sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes. I'm tired as I edit this, and I'm not particularly good at catching mistakes in my own works.. sorry again, I'll do my best.**

**Finally, I'd like to give a big thank you to Spitfire123, because without her request I wouldn't have had to courage or the motivation to get this up. **


End file.
